


Cake

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Birthday preparations - the Rikkai way.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2014-01-06 07:47am to 08:03am  
> Dedicated to my beautiful wife: Happy Birthday, honey.

"Come on, Yagyuu. Don't be like that."

Almost all the Rikkai regulars were gathered around the gentleman, expressions varying from dumbfounded to frustrated. 

"It's Niou's birthday. You could at least help us with the choice for the cake."

"Even if he was mean to you today, that doesn't mean he doesn't care."

Yagyuu turned, releasing an irritated sounding sigh.

"Alright. Then let's start with a triple-layered chocolate cake…"

Five minutes later the team still looked on in now hopeless surrender until a sweet laugh as clear as tinkling bells made them turn in unison. Yukimura Seiichi, their friend and captain, had apparently come in sometime along Yagyuu's answer and was now almost doubled over, still laughing.

Coming back to his senses - and decorum - Yukimura readjusted his pose but couldn't quite stop the merit in his eyes, nor the curl of his lips when he addressed the gentleman.

"This has to be the best prank you ever pulled. But, for the next time, please let Yagyuu decide your surprise cake. Will you, Masaharu?"


End file.
